Starting of the old and the ending of the new
by matash21
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally proclaim their love for each other but when love is their only weakness can someone find out how to make and how to break them? Death is the limit.
1. The Start of the old

Hey Guys, Matash21 is back with a new seat gripping story. I hope you like it.

Dedication:- Sara my inspiration of life.

This story is basically about Mulder and Scully and how they finally proclaim their love for each other, after a ghost of the past comes to haunt them their relationship is  
compromised as Scully stares down a loaded gun with Mulder's finger on the trigger. This Chapter is basically introducing the whole scene, i think it will be set between  
series 6 and 7.  
**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, I'm just a fan who loves to write. **

* * *

_When the storm clouds roll over the starry sky night,  
__The dream clouds will fly away into my freight,  
______the heavens will open and cover up my tears,  
__Re-leashing the demons to my most inner fears._

The office was it's usual dreary self, the bland grey walls dulling up the cluttered office as Scully walked in. Papers were piled high on Mulder's desk and the walls were absolute with pictures and newspaper clippings from 'the paranormal'. The calendar which lay open on Mulder's desk read 'August' and by far it was the hottest month of the year, the AC had been started earlier that morning and so a barrier of cold air struck Scully's warm stifling body as she entered the room. Scully stood in the doorway of her office, gazing at the wonderful room of which she worked in, closing her eyes and inhaling the scents which saturated the room. Memories flooded back to her every time she entered the office, mostly about Mulder and the adventures they shared, but others were terrible memories from her being in the clutches of Donnie Pfaster to staring into the devilled eyes of Eugene Tooms. Scully knew that with every bad memory that flooded her mind another two luminous memories followed: from the Christmas she shared with Mulder opening her presents or all the times Mulder made her laugh and smile even in times of dread and woe. In Scully's minds eye her life was perfect and although she had lost some of the people she loved and been given a terrible disease she knew that it was all worth it spending every second with Mulder, the man she had grown to trust with her life and love with her heart.

The breezy basement cooled Scully's pounding head as she sat down with a new case file which found refuge on Mulder's desk. It was Monday morning and Scully waded in early as she did everyday, this give her time to read the case before Mulder whisked her away to the middle of nowhere to investigate something like crop circles or reported 'Paranormal activity'. Although Scully loved Mulder like she had no other, he still drove her barmy with his ludicrous ideas and theories beyond scientific explanation. Scully opened the case file 597815 which was a reported abduction case; she exhaled and sunk into the office chair knowing Mulder would treat this case hoping to find some clue of his missing sister, even after they knew the truth that she had died but a small ray hope still shone deep in Mulder's heart. Scully finished reading the case file and decided to relax a while, resting her feet against the desk as she leant back and stared up at the ceiling, well the yellow pencils which accumulated the ceiling. The time reached seven thirty in the morning and Scully got to her feet and climbed the stairs to the ground floor where she walked out the main building onto the blistering sidewalk. Although it was only early the smouldering sun beamed down onto the city of DC, the sidewalks were lined with people and the streets were booming with traffic, everyone trying to get to work. Scully's daily routine consisted of dropping by the office early, skim reading new cases and then getting some breakfast at Starbucks, taking Mulder back a 'caramel macchiato' with a 'chocolate chunk shortbread'. She usually sat in Starbucks whilst she enjoyed her regular 'skinny vanilla latte' and nibbling on her 'skinny blueberry muffin' wanting to watch her figure. The Starbucks was only a five minute walk from the building and so Scully gave herself enough time to have a slow stroll to Starbucks, queue, sit down and eat and then saunter back to the FBI building in time for eight. On most days she would find Mulder in the office by the time she returned, looking sharp and ready for the day, but other times when he was running late he rushed in with his tie crooked and his face unkempt. Scully finished sipping on her latte and ate the rest of her muffin when she started for the door, walking down the sidewalk for the five minute stroll back to the FBI building. Scully strolled with caution down the sidewalk, Mulder's still steaming coffee in one hand and the shortbread in a paper bag in the other, careful not to spill the coffee over her new black suite jacket. The heat was insufferable as the suns blistering rays reached Scully down on the asphalt sidewalk, the black emanating even more heat though the soles of her shoes. As Scully walked into the J. Edgar Hoover building the cool air conditioned reception slapped Scully sweltering face. A bead of sweat sought refuge on Scully's brow from the blazing heat of the August DC sun. Saying her hellos to people as she waded through the reception and eventually descending the stairs into the basement where the x-files office was located.

Scully unlocked the office door, not at all surprised to find that Mulder hadn't yet arrived. She placed the short bread and coffee on his desk and wandered over the filing cabinet. Sieving though old cases always brought Scully comfort for some reason, perhaps knowing that they were investigated with Mulder or the fact it brought her out of her bubble of confinement for a few moments in time. Scully heard rustling out in the hallway and knew the Calvary had finally arrived and seconds later Mulder entered looking as shabby as ever, his shirt was un-tucked and his tie loosely hung around his neck with his jacket slung over his arm. Morning stubble was detectable on his face and his eyes were red and blood shot. You could easily say Mulder looked like shit.

"What's up Mulder?" Scully asked closing the filing cabinet, staring up looking at Mulder.

"Bad night sleep, I decided to unhook my phone and turn my alarm clock off, stupid of me to do so because I'm late for work... again." Mulder said angrily, walking over to his desk and plonking down on the chair, smacking his head against the desk.

"Mulder, why didn't you just call in sick and try and get some sleep." Scully replied helpfully.

"I would if I could Scully but Kersh would come down hard on me like last months stock prices." Mulder replied, looking back at Scully cracking a joke amongst the seriousness.

"Mulder come here." Scully said adding a come hither motion with her left index finger. Mulder got to his feet and looked on with an intrigued expression, trying to pull off Scully's sceptical eyebrow but failing to do so and so shook his head a little and then finally walked over to Scully. Mulder towered over Scully by at least a head but she still looked up very dominantly at him.

"Yes Scully?" Mulder asked.

"Well for starters, let's tuck in that shirt." Scully replied placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at Mulder's ridiculously long shirt. Mulder nodded and tucked in his shirt making him look a little less hobo like.

"You got any razors?" Scully asked, unsure what Mulder kept in his desk drawer.

Mulder looked at Scully about to say no when he stopped and thought a little longer. "Yes... I do actually; please don't bother to ask why."

"I won't." Scully added with a smile before leaving the office and then re-entering again with a small bowl of water and soap. "Well we have no shaving foam so this is just going to have to do." Scully smiled.

"I guess so." Mulder replied. Grabbing the water off Scully and walking over to his desk and sitting down.

Mulder wet his face and then lathered soap onto it, grabbing the razor from his drawer and then started to shave his stubble.

Scully looked on unable to hold it in any longer. "Mulder, give the razor hear, it's like you are doing it blindfolded." Scully said walking over to Mulder.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Mulder shrugged off the criticism and handed the razor over to Scully.

Mulder sat staring at Scully whilst she carefully cut away the rugged hair growing on his chin, cautiously trying to avoid taking a nick from Mulder's skin. It was nearly done when Scully pressed down a little too hard with the razor and nicked Mulder's skin, drawing blood.

"Ow." Mulder jumped slightly.

"I'm so sorry Mulder." Scully replied placing a little tissue on the cut under Mulder's chin.

"Forget about it Scully, I do it all the time." Mulder replied unfazed about the whole thing.

"No Mulder it's really not, I cut you." Scully replied getting a little worked up, moving her hands around.

Mulder grabbed Scully's hands to stop them from moving and they both looked deep into each others eyes, a feeling engaged both of them as they just stared. Mulder was the first to lean in whilst Scully looked on in disbelief but then she met him half way and this was it, they were kissing. Mulder pulled Scully in so that she was sitting on his lap and then brushed his tongue across Scully's lip pleading access into her mouth in able to explore it properly, and of coarse Scully granted, opening her mouth and greeting Mulder's tongue with hers. When they ran out of breath they leant foreheads against each other and gazed magically into each others eyes, Mulder emerald green eyes upon Scully's blissful blue one. Mulder gestured to Scully to stand up so she did shortly followed by Mulder who went for Scully's neck instead of her mouth. Mulder send electric currents down Scully's spine, with every touch a trail of sparks followed. Mulder latched onto Scully's neck like a leech, sucking he could feel the pulsating of her neck between his lips, wherever his lips met on Scully's neck a purple mark soon followed and Scully enjoyed every minute of it. After leaving a few purpling marks on Scully's neck he moved back to her lips where she kissed back soft yet passionate, maintaining eye contact. The kissing went on for at least ten minutes, passionate kissing they could only dream of.

"Scully, I..."

RING RING

The office phone interrupted what Mulder was about to say.

"Mulder – Yes Sir – Yes Sir – Right away Sir." Mulder hung up with a grumpy expression on his face. "Sir wants to see us in his office right away." He said to Scully, sticking out his bottom lip like a sad child.

Mulder headed for the door when he turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked looking over at Scully.

"Yes." She replied, moving over to where Mulder was standing by the door. "What were you going to say before you got interrupted?" Scully asked, battering her eyelids in search for a straight answer.

"I was going to tell you..." Mulder pause a little, his face turning a beetroot shade of purple. "I was going to tell you – that I love you." Mulder uttered.

"Mulder?" Scully simply said, a tone of harshness in her voice, Mulder was expecting the worst. "I love you too." She replied, leaning up and kissing Mulder quickly but passionately on the mouth. Scully walked out of the office and walked up the stairs whilst Mulder turned out the light and locked the door, ready to start his day he met Scully on the stairs and they both walked up to Skinners office, hiding the truth from everyone they past in the corridors, they had none the wiser.

_The time has now come where I set thee free,_  
_Know truly and deeply I live happily,_  
_Into my nightmares where I fall asleep,_  
_Jumping the gates I long to count sheep._

* * *

Review and Favorite if you like, heck rate and favorite if you didn't like. I added my little poem in there as well, which I will do for every chapter.


	2. The vacation

The second chapter is here! Basically setting the scene for the next, more romantic chapter.  
I'll guess I'll go ahead with my usual and do my dedications  
Dedication: Sara (Government Patsy) An absolute legend who is a great writer READ HER STUFF! also a great friend but don't steal her... you can just borrow her when I'm not talking to her.

* * *

_Although the past had been and gone_  
_The future ahead is not written_  
_The misty clouds but the sun still brightly shone_  
_You ignorance is smitten _

The elevator up to Skinners office was empty bar Mulder and Scully. Holding hands they felt like school kids again, trying to hide the truth from everyone in the building, everyone in the world. Mulder finally leant into Scully and whispered softly into her ear. "Is this a full time thing?"

"Is what a full time thing?" Scully replied, knowing the answer but wanting him to spell it out.

"You know – us." Mulder replied, blushing slightly at the final concept.

"Yes...Yes it is." Scully replied with a soft yet passionate kiss, confirming what she had said.

As the elevator came to a grinding halt and the doors slid slowly open on AD Skinners floor, Mulder and Scully went back to 'work' partners. They cruised past people in the hallway and sent friendly smiles there way, nodding as sign of hello. Everyone who was everyone in the FBI seemed to know about Mr and Mrs. Spooky by name and reputation, the pair of FBI agents that waste the tax payers' money chasing down ghouls and ghosties; to the other agents they were a joke. Finally the pair reached AD skinners and was greeted kindly by Skinners assistant.

"Agents Mulder – Scully, Assistant Director Skinner is waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you." Scully replied as she and Mulder started for the door.

Mulder gave three sharp knocks onto the hardwood door, a rustling of papers could be heard from inside.

"Come in..." A voice only to be AD Skinner replied quietly through the door. Mulder turned the door knob and he pushed the door ajar; the letting Scully through, the gentleman he was, closely following and closing the door behind him.

"Agent Mulder – Scully." Skinner said, offering them both a seat perched in front of his desk. "How long have you been working at the FBI?" Skinner asked the agents looking at them with serious eyes.

"About seven years for me sir." Scully retorted, completely unaware of its intention.

"And Agent Mulder, what about you?" Skinner gazed in Mulder's direction.

"A little longer." Mulder simply shrugged.

"And have either of you ever taken a proper vacation time?" Skinner inquired.

"A proper vacation? No sir I haven't, but I feel the time I took off with my hospital visits and sick day should have made up that time when I was battling my cancer." Scully retorted hastily.

"Scully, you being sick wasn't your fault and we all know it, that time you were off wasn't your fault, and I will ask the question again. Have you ever taken a proper vacation?" Skinner replied.

"No sir." Scully slowly replied.

"And Mulder, what about you?" Skinners eyes in Mulder's direction.

"A few small trips up to my summer house, but that's about it." Mulder shrugged again.

"Well then." Skinner stated. "I think that it's time you both deserve a break, a well earned vacation, get out of each others hair for a – lets call it a week."

"Sir?" Scully asked, slightly confused.

"I mean it Agents you deserve it, I have already got classification from Deputy Director Kersh and your vacations start tomorrow. Have fun and don't get into to much trouble." Skinner added with a smile.

Mulder was about to say something when Skinner interrupted.

"Now Agents I have a ton of paper work to do in little time, if you would leave me now it would be most appreciated." Skinner shooed.

With Skinner ushering them out of the door Mulder and Scully looked at each other confused and obliging to Skinner they walked silently to the elevator, both stunned and speechless. Mulder clicked the button for the elevator and the doors slid slowly open and they both clambered inside. Mulder and Scully still stood silent, the only sounds were emitting from the elevator as Mulder pressed the button for 'Basement'. Finally after what felt like a lifetime Scully finally broke the sound of silence.

"So this seems ladgit." Scully said baffled slightly.

"Yes...yes it does." Mulder replied, tossing Scully a smile. "So Ms. Scully where would you like to spend your vacation?"

Scully raised an eyebrow as the thought deeply to herself. "With you?" She replied, her eyebrow still raised waiting for a response.

"Well done." Mulder replied, patting Scully on the head like a puppy.

Scully just stood in the elevator dazzled slightly, was this all really happening?

Finally the endless elevator journey ended and with a DING the doors slid open, Mulder was the first to leave followed closely by Scully on his tail. There was an unusual silence that filled the basement as Mulder thought silently to himself and Scully tried to figure out Mulder's thoughts. Mulder broke the silence when he dug though his picket and pulled out his keys, jingling as he placed the correct key in the lock and turning it, twisting the door knob and swinging the door ajar. Mulder walked instantly over to his desk and sat down, opening his draw and retrieving his cell phone. Mulder punched in numbers on the keypad and placed the phone to his ear; Scully walked in and looked confused at Mulder.

"Hello – I'd like to book two plane tickets on the 10am flight from Dulles International to London Gatwick – the return date will be the 26th." Scully looked with amazement at Mulder as he planned away there vacation... to London.

"Yes – I'd like to go first class and hire a car if that is possible – Ummm have you got the new top of the range Audi TT roadster – Great I'll take it." Scully looked on with a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'd like to pay by cash – Yes, I'll drop by your DC office later this afternoon one I get off work – My names is Fox Mulder – yes – yes – thank you – Goodbye."

Scully stood still, looking back at Mulder with disbelief buried in her eyes, her mouth open in shock.

Mulder looked over at "Trying to catch flies my dear?" he teased finally walking over to her and closing her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Mulder." Scully retorted, giving Mulder evil eyes and a smack on the arm.

Mulder look at Scully his eyes wide. "I'm hurt Scully." He crossed his arm and looked away making a 'humph' as he did so. "And I thought of taking you on a nice vacation tomorrow."

"Mulder... Is this all truly happening?" Scully asked doubted.

"Yes G-woman it is all happening, here and now is where and when it counts, together forever babe." Mulder added a wink, leaning in and placing his masculine lips upon Scully's small petite ones. One Scully got a taste of Mulder's tongue, like a fish she was hooked until finally she finally relieved herself from his lips.

"Thank you." Scully panted, staring deep into Mulder's emerald eyes.

"Thank me for what?" Mulder replied, the withdrawal of Scully lips imminent on his face.

"Making my wishes come true." Scully whispered softy into Mulder's ear, Scully's warm breath sending chills down the back of Mulder's neck, the hairs prickling on the back of his neck.

Scully took a step back, staring deep into the pools of green which were Mulder's irresistible eyes, melting like butter as he stared back into her soul. Although Scully could see the pain reflecting back at her from Mulder's eyes, the past which cannot be cruelly rewritten a new hope and gleam glinted in Mulder's eye, a gleam of a future ahead with a beautiful woman he loved and cherished with his life.

_The hollowed dream have been_  
_with your love filled in the slot_  
_on your love we are so keen  
__But will it work or not?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Please use the review button to tell me what you think, if you liked it press the alert button and if you loved it press the Favorite button ^^ happy readings**

**If you're wondering 'where is the next chapter...' I'm sorry to say that it will not be updated for a few more weeks, ATM i am in Florida and when I get back I have got a ton of school work to catch up for my GCSE exams :/ **


	3. Official first date

**New chapter is here ! I apologies if it in anyway seems rushed but I have tried.  
A little MSR in this chapter. **

_Something a little new, walking ahead_  
_For what lived is here, and not fueled with dread_  
_The angels may weep from the sky up above_  
_Finally stuck with the thing we call love_

The work day passed slowly in the office for Mulder and Scully but finally the time came for them to get off work and start their vacation. As soon as the first hand was on the five and the second hand was on the twelve Mulder and Scully rushed up the stairs into the reception area of the J. Edgar Hoover building and clocked out. They ran around like excited five year olds at Christmas as they headed up the stairs into the car park, receiving strange looks from Agents passing them on the stair well, but honestly Mulder and Scully couldn't have cared less.

Mulder and Scully entered the car park and walked towards their cars. When they finally got to their cars Mulder did a quick perimeter check before enclosing in for a kiss from Scully. The car park as far as they could tell was clear but Scully couldn't risk it and so rejected him by simply moving her head to the side and so he caught her cheek, avoiding the quick lip lock and possibly a worse case scenario of actually being found out.

"Mulder I can't do it, what if someone where to see?" Scully said apologising.

"Scully, it doesn't matter, nobody is going to see. Even if they do see us they think we are already banging each other." Mulder simply stated with a shrug.

"MULDER!" Scully shouted, giving Mulder a little smack on the arm.

"What? It's true." Mulder replied trying to defend himself and his reckless words.

"That may be so, but I don't want people to know that their presumptions are correct." Scully replied.

"Well their presumptions aren't correct because we are or have not banged each other." Mulder replied with a cocky half smile and a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"_Yet" _Scully thought to herself. "That may be so, but I don't want them presuming anything anyway." Scully paused. "Will I be seeing you tonight?" She asked her voice now softer whilst she twiddled her thumbs like an anxious teenager.

"Is this a way of asking me on a date Scully?" Mulder asked, putting on a shocked expression.

"Well the offer's open if you want it." Scully shrugged, disappointment hidden in her eyes.

"Seven?" Mulder asked.

"Seven what..?"Scully snapped slightly.

"Shall I be round at seven?" Mulder replied with a smile.

"That would be nice." Scully retorted, butterflies fluttering away in her stomach.

With their goodbye till later they each got into their cars and drove out of the car park.

* * *

Mulder pulled out of the car park with a gleaming smile, thinking back to the eventful day which had just occurred. First he had finally proclaimed his love to Scully, Second he and Scully were finally going on a date and 'un-officially' dating and third he and Scully were going alone on a weeks vacation to London. Honestly Mulder couldn't recollect the last time he thought about a woman and getting butterflies in his stomach, or the smile he got when he thought about them together, Mulder was finally getting his dream come true, that he could have Scully.

The first thing on Mulder's agenda tonight is to go to the bank to withdraw money from his and Scully's vacation and so he headed straight for the bank. If he was a normal driver in Washington he would usually park three blocks away in the car park which paid by the hour, but due to the fact Mulder has FBI park privileges which he regularly abused, he was aloud to park basically anywhere he wanted and so chose a nice stop right in front of the bank. The time was approaching twenty-past-five; the bank would be closing in a little over ten minutes and the travel agents in a little over forty.

Mulder rushed into the bank and luckily there was only a few people were in line. Within five minute Mulder was standing in front of the cashier being attended to by a man in his early sixties. Mulder read the name tag on his shirt which read 'Roy'.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Roy greeted.

"Good evening to you sir, I'd like to withdraw some money from my savings card if you wouldn't mind." Mulder replied merrily with a smile.

"Certainly, anything special may I ask?" Roy replied. The white of his hair and his moustache gave Mulder the security that he was talking to say a grandfather or a great-grandfather and so told Roy his and Scully's plans.

"Well, my girlfriend and I just got a week off work and so we are spending the week in London, England. The money will cover plane tickets, car hire, accommodation and the basic spending money." Mulder retorted, a happy thought just crossed his mind at the words he had just spoken '_My girlfriend.'_

"Well that sounds rather pleasant." Roy responded with a bigger smile. "How much would you like to withdraw?" Roy asked whilst taking the card from the counter in front of him.

"Say $1000... No $2000... I say $2500." Mulder finally decided as he handed Roy his saving card.

"Yes of course." Roy replied.

Mulder waited in silence as Roy carried out the transaction. The old man behind the till pulled out a receipt and handed it to Mulder.

"Sign here please sir." Roy said, pointing to a dotted line on the receipt with a pen.

Mulder grabbed a pen from the side, one of those stupid pens which only pull out so far because they have a silly little metal chain attached to them, so that no body can steal it. Mulder tackled with the pen vigorously and in the end gave up. He stared at the stupid chain pen lying on the counter, mocking him.

Roy looked on curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Have a bit of trouble there son?" He chuckled.

Mulder shrugged and dove his hands into his pockets, looking down at the floor a little embarrassed, and what did he know, he found a ball point in his pocket and his face lit up like the forth of July. Whipping the pen out of his pocket he scribbled his autograph on the dotted line and pushed it towards Roy, appearing very proud of himself.

Roy peered at the autograph on the receipt and then compared it to the one on the back of the savings card. "They seem to match; do you have any form of photo ID on you?"

Mulder rose and eyebrow, trying, but failing to pull off Scully, but in the end did as Roy asked. Mulder rummaged around in his jacket pocket and pulled out his FBI ID card and handed it over to Roy.

As Roy fixated his eyes upon Mulder's FBI ID, nearly popping out of his scull until he finally coughed and handed it back to Mulder. "I'm sorry for that agent Mulder, just a precaution." Roy replied, his voice a little hoarse.

"It's fine; at least I know that you're doing your job." Mulder chuckled slightly to the speechless man in front of him.

Roy left the counter for a few minutes and Mulder stood staring at his watch until Roy finally came back, carrying a pouch of what Mulder could only presume to be money.

Roy unzipped the pouch and took out a handful of hundred dollar bills. "That is 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600..." Roy began to count, laying the hundred dollar bills on the counter.

"That fine, I believe you." Mulder interrupted Roy's counting.

"Just doing my job." Roy replied.

"Okay, I can't take that away from you, carry on." Mulder insisted, feeling slightly rude now.

"...700, 800, 900, 1000, 1100, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500, 1600, 1700, 1800, 1900, 2000, 2100, 2200, 2300, 2400..." Mulder looked on intently. "And finally 2500." Roy said placing the last hundred dollar bill on the pile. "Here we are." Roy said, finally handing the money over to Mulder along with his card and a receipt.

"Thank you." Mulder replied ready to set off for his next destination.

"Have a nice vacation agent Mulder." The cashier recollected as Mulder walked out the door of the bank.

* * *

It was twenty to six and Mulder felt like he needed to rush to the travel agents, even though it was only a five minute walk. He placed the money in his pocket inside of his suit jacket and jogged the five minute walk in the stifling heat to the travel agents. Mulder reached the travel agents in three minutes instead of the usual five with thanks to his FBI training, the heat had only slowed him down slightly and his hair was dripping with sweat and also his shirt was nearly see-through. He stood outside of the travel agents, catching his breath slightly and sorting himself out. After a few minute elapsed Mulder walked into the travel agents and was greeted kindly by a receptionist.

"Good evening Sir, how may I help you today?" A middle aged woman sitting behind the reception asked.

"Well this morning I booked a vacation for tomorrow and I've come to pick up the tickets and information." Mulder retorted with a smile.

"What's your name please Sir?" The receptionist asked.

"The name's Mulder...Fox Mulder." Mulder said, realising he sounded a little James Bond and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well Mulder...Fox Mulder." She chuckled slightly. "Do you have any form of photo ID?"

Mulder sighed and once again pulled out his FBI ID to show to the receptionist.

"Thank you." The receptionist nodded and so Mulder placed the ID back into his pocket. "So it's two adult first class tickets from Dulles International to London Gatwick on the 15:30 flight tomorrow afternoon, return date is the 26th August. Car hire is an Audi TT roaster." The receptionist read off the computer.

"Yep, yep and yep." Mulder nodded; a smile of content illuminating his face.

"That will be total of $1600 please."

Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out the wodge of hundred dollar bills and silently counted out 16 bills whilst he placed it on the counter in front of him. In turn once Mulder had finished counting and 16 bills that were on the counter, the receptionist took up the bills and counted them herself.

"Thank you Sir, I will print off all the information you need now. You need to arrive at the airport four hours before your departure to make sure that there is enough time for check in. Baggage allowance is one case each at 23KG with a small hand luggage bag of 7KG whilst on the aircraft. Do you have any other questions or queries regarding your flight?" The receptionist informed.

"No, that is all. Thank you." Mulder replied.

"Well have a nice vacation Sir." The receptionist smiled as she handed Mulder his check in information and car hire details.

Mulder clutched the information in his hand as he took the quiet stroll back to the car. His mind was buzzing at the thought of it all, he and Scully were finally doing it, after all those years of denying. When Mulder finally got back to the car he placed the information and rest of his money into the glove compartment and looked forward to the night he would be spending with Scully as he drove home.

* * *

Mulder ran into his apartment, stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the shower; ensuring that he smelt fresh for his date with Scully after his earlier jog in the scorching August sun. Mulder used a lemon scrub because he knew Scully loved the smell of lemons and washed his hair so that it was soft and fluffy, Scully just loved his soft, fluffy hair. Mulder stepped out the shower and towel dried his hair and his body, pulling on a pair of black boxers and a pair of black slacks. Mulder couldn't decide between a t-shirt which read, '真実はそこにいる' which is Japanese for 'the truth is out there', a top which Scully had brought him a few months back or a white shirt with an alien tie, again what Scully bought him. In the end Mulder decided to go with '真実はそこにいる' and felt it was the best choice since he was finally with Scully and that the truth was out there. He slapped on some cologne and headed out the door with a bottle of red wine. On the journey over to Scully's apartment butterflies danced around in Mulder's stomach, it was like he was a teenager again on his first date.

* * *

Mulder reached Scully's apartment at quarter to seven and prepared himself in the car. On the way he stopped off at a service station and bought Scully a lovely big bunch of flowers and hoped that she would like them. He took a deep breath and released before getting out the car and walked up to Scully's apartment.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"WHO IS IT?" Scully shouted from the bedroom.

"It's the cable guy." Mulder joked.

"Come in Mulder, I'm just in the bedroom, you're a little early."

Mulder opened the door and shouted back "It's little too soon to be doing that now, don't you Scully?"

"SHUT UP MULDER!" Scully shouted back as she peered round the bedroom door at Mulder sitting in the living room, hiding the flowers he has bought with him.

Mulder looked back and simply shrugged and pulled out the bottle of red wine he had brought with him and showed Scully. "I'll find us some glasses." He replied and walked into the kitchen, to find a vase.

On the dining table he saw that it had been set for what seemed like a romantic meal, a candle in the middle and two wine glasses set near the plates. Mulder grabbed one of the glasses and filled it three quarters and continued to the other glass, filling it the same. Mulder then looked in all the cupboards in the kitchen in search of a vase and finally found one, filling the vase with water and trimming some of the overgrown stalks Mulder finally placed the flowers in the vase and place it on the sideboard, whilst he was rummaging around Mulder found some matches in the drawer and lit the candle in the centre. Mulder notice that when he walked into the kitchen his taste buds were tingling inside his mouth and once he finished pouring the drinks and preparing the flowers he needed to find the source of the luscious smell. Mulder peered inside the oven and found a chicken with roast potatoes and carrots whilst on the hob some gravy was brewing.

Mulder wanted to lend a hand whilst Scully was getting changed and so dished up the dinner and set it on the table, getting the cutlery out from the drawers and setting it down. He then walked back into the living room where he awaited Scully.

A few minutes passed as Mulder sat in the living room waiting for Scully to get changed, he was anxious as he thought about all the possible scenarios which could cause the night to turn into an utter catastrophe. Finally he heard an intentional coughing coming from the bedroom and so peered up.

From the doorway there was standing an angel, wearing a red satin dress and her rouged lips highlighting her bright baby blue eyes. Her hair was pinned up with a few lose strands of auburn lock flowing against her bare shoulders.

Mulder glanced instantaneously at the beauty now walking toward him.

"What do you think?" She asked; twirling slowly letting Mulder see more of her mesmerizing figure and dress.

"W...W...Wow Scully, You're, you're beautiful." He stammered, heading towards her for a kiss.

"Well I do try sometimes Mulder." She retorted before leaning in to accept the kiss.

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck as he parted her rouged lips with his tongue, begging access into her mouth. Scully parted willingly and met his vigorous tongue with her own, causing tiny shockwaves to surge all over her body, a tingling of her soul. Mulder explored the small of Scully's back with his hands and worked his way down to the swell of her arse, electric currents passed up Scully's spine and an involuntary groan passed her lips.

"You like that Scully huh?" Mulder released from the kiss and chuckled slightly before returning his lips upon Scully's. After a little more exploration of Mulder's mouth with her tongue Scully pulled away, the expression of lust apparent on Mulder face as she leant in for a quick peck and looking up into Mulder's green eyes of depth.

"Hi." She finally whispered, a little out of breath.

"Hi." Mulder panted back, leaning his forehead against hers, much like they had before, but now there was more reason to be that close, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, body to body.

Scully gave Mulder another satisfying peck on the mouth before heading into the kitchen. Mulder followed intently.

"I have made us some..." Scully cut herself short when she saw the sight in front of her; the food already and prepared on the table with wine poured and a giant bunch of flowers over on the sideboard. "Mulder?" She asked in disbelief, looking up at the man with a massive grin on his face.

"I couldn't let you do all the work Scully, so I decided to dish up, it might need a little heating but it's honestly the least I could do." Mulder replied, beaming back at Scully, happiness in his eyes.

"Awwwwww Mulder..." Scully wept, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked taking a step towards the bawling Scully, wiping away a tear which fell down her cheek.

"I guess that I've been waiting so long for this to happen that now it has, I, I'm just so happy." Scully admitted, looking away from Mulder, fear of dejection imminent in her glassy eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Mulder asked pulling Scully in for a close hug.

"I guess... I was shy... scared." Scully replied, still crying slightly.

"Come on now Scully, we're together now, lets make the most of our official first date." Mulder reassured her, looking deep into her blue pools for eyes.

Scully agreed and so they sat down and enjoyed their romantic candle lit dinner and had the time of their lives, laughing and talking like they hadn't ever before. Once they had finished the main Scully went to fridge and got out their deserts: Crème Brule. Mulder found that it made it more interesting to place it on Scully's neck or lips and lick it seductively off.

After a little desert Mulder walked over to Scully's magical VHS rack and picked a classic for the both of them to watch, he chose the horror film Psycho. Although Scully had seen the film numerous amounts of times, it still brought chills to her spine every time she watched it, knowing that it was based on true events by the crimes of Wisconsin serial killer Ed Gein. With having watched it many times Scully knew exactly what was coming next and so when the scene where Marion gets killed in the shower was coming close she got so close to Mulder that she was basically sitting on top on his lap. Mulder merely chuckled and placed a warm comforting arm around the frightened Scully. Scully looked up into the warm comforting eyes of the man she loved and he was staring right back. Leaning in they started making out, before they knew it they had missed the rest of the film and the credits were now happily climbing the TV screen. Mulder looked at the TV and shrugged, averting his attention back to Scully, pushing her down on the couch so that she was now lying down instead of sitting. His hands peeled back Scully's dress from over her shoulders, examining them with his touch before introducing his mouth and tongue to the equation. Slowly he moved his hands down to Scully's breasts where he brought her nipple between his thumb and index finger, Scully's stomach muscles clenching as the feeling of pleasure overran her entire body. Mulder then replaced his thumb and finger with his mouth, sounds of pleasure emanating from Scully lips, groaning and moaning in pure pleasure, that of which she had never felt before. Mulder messaged her nipple with his fully capable tongue, grasping Mulder's hair and pulling at little tuffs. Mulder pulled Scully's dress down a little further so that now her stomach was exposed to his means necessary; this meant kissing his way down the sternum until he got to the stomach, leaving a trail of sparks as he went. Mulder at this point was still pressed closely against Scully, his enlarged member apparent through his slacks, rubbing up against her. Scully decided to give a little pleasure back to Mulder and so took her hand to the bulge at Mulder's crotch, rubbing it softly through the slacks, instantly causing Mulder to spasm in pleasure.

"Scullyyy!" Mulder griped as she continued to rub him and so decided to get his own back, placing his lips upon her nipple he started tugging at it, lapping on it like a kitten on milk.

As an instinct Scully started to groan as did Mulder, finally Scully reached for the rim of Mulder's pants and undid them, pulling them down, lifting up his hips so that they could come off completely as well as his boxers. Mulder pulled down the rest of Scully's dress, underneath Scully wore a black lace pair of frilly French knickers, Mulder smiled as he pulled them down as well. Scully lay naked on the couch whilst Mulder knelt on the floor; Scully wanted it as bad as Mulder did as she waited for the entry of him, when finally he entered her.

"Scully, you're so wet." Mulder panted.

"That's what you do to me Mulder." Scully gasped as he entered her again and again, grabbing onto her thighs, try to penetrate deeper and deeper.

Mulder leant in and started kissing Scully passionately, gasping for air every now and again as they approached their climaxes, whimpers and moans escaping both of their mouth now and again, screaming each others name as they came.

Mulder flopped on the floor, panting heavily whilst Scully lay breathless on the couch.

"Wow." Scully stated. "That was, the best sex, I've ever had."

"Back at ya Scully." Mulder retorted still panting heavily.

Mulder finally found the strength to stand and he got back into his clothes, tossing Scully an irresistible mixture of a wink and a smile as he did so, chucking her back over her clothes. Mulder peered at his watch and noticed that the time was past midnight, will the alcohol he had consumed earlier, it was easy enough to say that Mulder could not drive home.

"Mulder, why don't you stay the night, we can get my stuff ready for the vacation tomorrow and pop round your apartment early to pick up your stuff." Scully beams, a little sweat dripping down her brow.

"That sound like a plan, shall I take the couch?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, I don't think I can sleep without you tonight, you can share with me, call it practice for London." Scully insisted.

"And the future..." Mulder added.

"Yes... and the future." Scully confirmed.

_A brand new day of which tomorrow_  
_No more pain in her life and no more sorrow_  
_The life she has lead, no longer a plan_  
_Settling down in the arms of her man _

* * *

**Next chapter : Mulder and Scully go to London ^^ woooo.  
Please review because I always want to know how I am doing. Favorite or Alert if you want to. **


End file.
